bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince of Persuasia
The "Prince of Persuasia" (real name unknown) is a "love guru," or more accurately a "pick-up artist" mentioned in the season 2 episode Dr. Yap. The doctor himself is a graduate of the prince's three step program known as "The Persuasion Arts: The Ancient Art of Picking Up Women." Yap describes the prince to Bob saying: "He's a prophet, and for 3 payments of $900 he can be your best friend." In his second appearance in The Unnatural, it was revealed that he also operates several other instructional businesses, including baseball coaching as the "Deuce of Diamonds" and close-up magic. He uses a different alias/identity for each of these. Persuasion Arts According to the Prince of Persuasia, there are three steps to persuading women: # Trap your princess: Physically corner her in a room, and eventually, in your life. # Insult your princess: Insult her face, her body, her brain, her car. The lower her self-esteem, the higher your chances, bro. It's been biologically proven, by me! # Brag. Not lying, but close. Make up a story about how you single-handedly murdered a wild animal. Your story is gonna release a hormone deep inside her body called "insatia." It makes women ovulate... for sex! = In addition to these three steps, the Prince of Persuasia provides tips to help seduce your princess: * Dress like her dad, it releases a hormone called Moanatonin. * When you get into an elevator with a woman, press a higher number than her and then make a big deal about it. * Push her in a lake. * Be one of the tallest guys in the bar and brag about how long your butt crack is. * Sing a song that you supposedly heard on the radio and then make fun of her for not knowing it. * Use the word idiot. * NEVER make her pancakes, force her to make YOU pancakes, in the middle of the night. Appearances Season 2 *Dr. Yap Season 3 *The Unnatural Trivia *The "Prince of Persuasia" character is likely a parody of "Mystery" (Erik von Markovik), the star of the VH1 dating-themed reality game show "The Pickup Artist," who has been known to wear a similar heart-shaped necklace. *"Prince of Persuasia" is a reference to the Prince of Persia video game series. *He also appears to be influenced by the musician Prince. Aside from similarities in name and fashion, his advice about pushing women into lakes references the "Lake Minnetonka" scene in the film "Purple Rain". *His real identity is unknown. *He is quite obviously a con-artist as he charges Yap three installments of $900 and the Belchers $500 for Gene's baseball camp before fleeing. Gallery Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Prince-of-Persuasia_02.jpg|Title card from the prince's instructional video Bobs-Burgers-Wiki Prince-of-Persuasia Dr-Yap Grad 01.jpg|Dr. Yap with the "Prince." Bobs-Burgers-Wiki Prince-of-Persuasia Grad-medallion 01.jpg|Dr. yap's graduation medallion Deuce.png|Appearing as "The Deuce" in The Unnatural DVDS.png|DVDs of other of his businesses that fall out of his bag in The Unnatural Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Rob Huebel